fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord
The Lord (called Junior Lord in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu) is arguably the most important class on the battle field. In every Fire Emblem game, except in Gaiden and Radiant Dawn, a Lord will represent your main character(s), whoever they may be. Unlike other classes, Lords have no real generalization, as their unique styles and abilities change depending on which Lord(s) is featured within the game. It should also be noted that should your Lord be killed on the battle field, you will automatically lose the game. Combat Players are forced to bring the Lord onto the battlefield for every fight. While it is incredibly important to protect your Lord, for fear of an instant defeat, for no reason should you keep them off on the sidelines while your other characters do the work. While initially frail, upon reaching higher levels, lords are capable fighters and gain access to unique and powerful weapons. For this reason it is beneficial that their skills be appropriately leveled when taking on the later enemies and bosses. They usually use swords, but there are exceptions (Hector, Ephraim). Because the Lord class and characters tend to change from game to game, no general strategy can be offered other than to find a way to make use of their abilities properly. Promotions Although every Lord is different, their promotions share the same trait. Different Lords are promoted to different Lord classes, each one specializing in their own fields of combat. Lord promotions are often reached by obtaining a certain level or using a special item after reaching that level. It should be noted that early Fire Emblem games do not have Promotions for Lords, the first game to feature this was Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. In Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, Leaf promotes to Prince (his class from Seisen no Keifu) upon retaking Lenster. In Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, Roy has his class changed to a Master Lord after receiving the Sword of Seals. In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Lords must be at least level 10 to use the Heaven's Seal to upgrade to the next class. In Fire Emblem: the Sacred Stones, both Lords are given the option to use the Solar Brace/Lunar Brace to become a Great Lord. Gaiden There isn't a lord class in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Alm is technically a Fighter, while Cellica is a Priestess. Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn In Path of Radiance, Ike is the clear-cut Lord character, but is the first Lord character that is not of noble birth. However, throughout the course of the game, he is introduced into nobility, and this event marks his promotion to Lord proper. In Radiant Dawn, just like in Gaiden, there isn't a Lord class, however the people who fulfill the Lord character are Micaiah (A Light Mage/Light Sage/Light Priestess) and Ike (A Hero/Vanguard in Radiant Dawn), while Elincia, Geoffrey, and Tibarn serve as temporary leaders (Geoffrey can notably seize in one of his chapters). Fire Emblem: Kakusei Chrom is supposed to be the lord in this game. His daughter, Lucina, also joins as a lord. Maximum Stats Path of Radiance *Hp: 60 *Str: 26 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 27 *Spd: 28 *Luck: 40 *Def: 24 *Res: 22 Seisen no Keifu *HP: 80 *Str: 20 *Mag: 15 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 15 Monshou no Nazo *HP: 52 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 *Mov: 7 Gallery FE7LordH.png LordE.png LordL.png File:FE4 Junior Lord Sprite.gif FE8EirikaLord_Icon.png FE8EphraimLord_Icon.png lord.png FE6lord.png marthsingle_lord_sword.gif|DS lord battle animation category:Classes